(a) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a one-touch type supporting holder, and more particularly to a one-touch type supporting holder which is not only in a standby state for gripping an electronic apparatus but also convenient to hold the electronic apparatus by one touch.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, with recent development of mobile phones, there has been widespread a smart phone that various functions such as moving picture playing, Internet searching, global positioning system, etc. are integrated into the mobile phone.
To use the smart phone for the moving picture playing, the Internet searching, the global positioning system, etc., the smart phone has to be stationarily mounted with its screen facing toward a user. However, the smart phone and its case according to the related art have a restricted function to stationarily mount the smart phone.
Further, a vehicle holder for mounting the smart phone to a vehicle has a structure of employing a magnet, to which only a back of a battery for the smart phone is attached, without a structure for gripping the smart phone. Therefore, the smart phone is likely to be separated from the holder or moved from the position by a shock caused when a vehicle is driven along a bumpy or winding road. Besides, the magnetic field emitted from the magnet may interfere with hands-free communication of the smart phone.